Entities
Celestians Civilians Civilian models are basic units with no special characteristics. These units are true to their namesake as they are used almost exclusively by civilians. These models are capable of high speed and excellent dexterity however they tend to pale in comparison to their more specialized counterparts. These units are made to look almost exactly like humans, with minor exceptions such as perfect physical prowess, and unnatural hair and eye color. Seraphs Special Unit of Celestians designed for combat support, capable of flight and instant resurrections of friendly units, holo-shielding other units, quick repair of friendly units, short range electrical stun, welding, soldering, and tether-grappling friendly units to quickly move injured combatants to safer locations. Seraphs are humanoid units however they possess a pair of wings with a 7 foot span. They float in place with wings folded or when traveling at slow speeds such as a walking pace. These units often use their wings to travel at high speeds in order to support or repair damaged combatants, possessing an arsenal to do so on their lower back and hips which hold a variety tools and components they can use to perform immediate repairs of any potential damages. The center of their palms behold an eye-like lens which is often used to tether damage units or holo-shield allies. Finally, within the core of the Seraph is a plasma core that can be used to emit an electromagnetic pulse, stunning all mechanical units in the area and electrocuting all organic entities within a 3 meter radius, this ability is only used when the Seraph is threatened and alone. Finally, the Seraph possesses a halo that floats above the Seraph's head, this halo is styled after old world angel mythology, but it is an oculus which gives the Seraph 360 degree view of their surroundings, enabling the Seraph to keep expert track of all friendly and hostile units. Archivists High end software engineer units capable of solving or fixing any kind of glitch in any machine's programming as well as hacking into security in order to test it. These units are typically used to repair and write any and all programs, or infiltrate cyber security if necessary. These units also possess the same scanning module as a Scanner model, through use of this is rare as Archivists are not disposable units. These units appear to look exactly like Civilian Models, and possess the same capability as Civilian Units with exception to their advanced software engineering. Bastion ranking Archivists are similar models but with higher functionality and capability. Architects Hivemind units used for construction and remodeling as well as fabrication of structures, items, and emergency structural repairs. Architects appear to be humanoids, but are actually composed of millions of nanobots. These units often take the form of Civilian models when not performing their function, however when they begin the construction process they will often fade into a fog-like swarm of shiny particles, this swarm will proceed to rapidly 3D-print any structure or model designated for creation. These units are also capable of destruction of structures and rapid decay of unwanted organic material such as vegetation or stone. Architect units as stated above have their inactive form which appears to be a humanoid, and they have their swarm form which at times appears to be a silver cloud. These units generally appear as Civilian models when in their humanoid forms and have similar performance abilities as such models. Templar Combat Units that comprise the entirety of the military, they are similar in appearance to Civilian models however their performance abilities are significantly heightened on every level. These units are capable of higher processing power as well as faster reflexes and strategic ability, these are also the fastest and strongest units ever created, however they are more fragile than Dragoons with similar armor to Clanker class models. These units while almost identical to Civilian models are usually more agile and slightly taller, often with slightly wider hips and thicker legs. These units also tend to appear somewhat bulkier compared to civilian units for more capacity to perform more rigorous tasks suited for combat. Scanners Scanner units are highly disposable units that do not store souls within them. Instead they are manually controlled by another unit, these models are almost entirely hollow as their anatomy is mainly composed of basic electronics for functionality, telekinetic modules and storage space. These units have a wide variety of uses and although extremely weak and disposable they are considered to be a backbone for the duties and tasks of many other models. These units are used in conflicts to find and collect valuable materials among the debris, they are used as scouts into dangerous territory, scanning unknown creatures and objects for classifying information to be sent back for research, and they are often used for search and rescue missions of higher priority units. These machines are also capable of extracting the consciousness of damaged machines and carrying it to safety. The most common function of these units however is scavenging and gathering of resources. These units are not humanoids, but instead are flying pods similar in shape to an eye. Clankers These units are generally technician and engineering units, often used for repairs, manufacturing, mechanics, and operation of vehicles as well as any and all hardware. These units are capable of welding and soldering as well as repairing and manufacturing electronics. These units are known for their impressive dexterity, as they are only matched by Templar class units. However, Clankers also possess mild Archivist abilities so as to be able to access Dragoon models. Clankers often appear as hooded figures with long coats and facemasks. The coat is exceptional for holding their wide variety of tools and devices used to aid in their work, as well as protecting the unit's body from sparks and other hazards. The hood stretches beyond the face so as to help prevent debris or otherwise from obscuring vision. The face mask is used to protect the unit's face. Clankers are capable of shedding their coat and armor when not working, but maintain their abilities despite not wearing their uniform. Dragoons These units are extremely large units that tower over even Templar units, at a hulking size of 10 feet tall. These units are one of the only models that do not replicate the appearance of humans, however they do keep the humanoid shape. These units have the same function as Clanker units with the exception of the added ability for blocking or sealing off high danger areas, protecting evacuating Celestians, or withstanding extreme climates. Dragoons are capable of withstanding extreme heat of 1,200 degrees celsius, and extreme cold of temperatures approaching absolute zero at a cap of -200 degrees celsius. Dragoon units are also capable of withstanding extreme punishment from falling debris, extreme radiation, strong currents, as well as EMP and electrical interference. Dragoons have a humanoid form which is used primarily when they are being controlled by Clanker units. When not active, Dragoons will often assume an obelisk like structure and remain stationary until activated. Dragoons bear the same humanoid shape as other models, however they look much more like machines than humans, with thick metallic plating as well as electronic lights and components. Commanders Commander class models are the highest ranking of all and only used by the most elite of Celestis. These models are completely identical to Templar units with the exception that they are capable of connecting to the minds of all other units, however this function is exclusively used for sending information back and forth between Commanders and Templars and Seraphs during combat scenarios. Commanders have no visual difference between themselves and templars. Fauna Leviathans After the Prime Oceanus was created, deep sea exploration into the deepest parts of the Atlantic ocean uncovered a creature in the deep that appeared to be of unfathomable size. The creature still has yet to be fully sighted, only vague reports of sightings and sounds. All attempts to pursue the creature have resulted in extreme damage to Oceanus, cause unknown. Reports suggest this creature has many tentacle like appendages and normally swims at a speed of 20 mph. Due to the creature taking a full 3 minutes to pass through the outer field of detection it is assumed this creature is 1.6 kilometers in length. Reports suggest a possibility of multiple leviathans, however there is little evidence to uphold this. It is believed these creatures are the source of the 'Bloop' heard in 115BE. Fungi Due to the rapidly changing climate of Earth since the destruction of the planet's surface, many biomes have vastly changed and in some cases new biomes have emerged. 300 years after the destruction of Earth's surface, several massive fungal regions have emerged giving life to massive fungal forests and creatures within them. After several expeditions into such forests many scanner models have revealed that although there are many different species living among the fungus, evidence suggests the forest is a massive interconnected system and all species seemingly independent may actually be subservient to the forest's network. This structure inspired the Archivist class model we know today. In many of the deeper parts of the forests and in caves found within these biomes, a small film has been noted to be found covering all surfaces. Scanner models that venture in to gather information usually end up going offline. Testing of the film suggests it is a sort of living silk, composed entirely of mycelium in a webbed interconnected mesh similar to the hyphae of surrounding fungal material. Many Celestians have reported a sense of unease within the deeper mushroom forests, often claiming that they are being watched. Research suggests this entire forest is a single living organism, as such it has been classified as an entity until further notice. Hunters Adverse effects on humans who did not convert into Celestians due to destruction of the Earth's surface have turned some humans into grotesque humanoids that possess unrivaled speed and unnatural behavior. Observations of these creatures often render very little information, with most reports coming from humankind who claim to be terrorized by these creatures. Reports indicate these creatures often stare at their prey from a distance and disappear when noticed, and are prone to ambushing victims and dragging them into the dark. These creatures are believed to be nocturnal, as sightings occur exclusively at night. Attempted observations of these creatures have shown they possibly do not eat, as they have never been reported to eat their victims nor defecate. Bodies of victims are usually found violently torn apart, but there have been no reports of anything missing from the body, merely separated. The name for these species was coined when an in depth study on interviews from witnesses determined these creatures to be of significant strategic ability, often taking advantage of psychological weaknesses of their victims such as fear of the dark, separating their prey, luring victims away from safety, and attempting to frighten prey into hysteria. Paleos Humans Shortly before the destruction of Earth's surface, humanity had taken it's evolution into it's own hands, which is what lead to the creation of Celestians. Many humans however refused to go through this transition and very soon a division occurred. Celestians went on to forge their empire and live far in the sky. Humans who did not desire to go through with these changes simply kept to themselves and lived among the wasteland. Some humans are extremely hostile towards Celestians and other people, though generally Paleo-Humans tend to be docile in nature provided they do not feel threatened. Earthlings Many of earth's species from the old world still exist today, some of which have faced extinction or endangered numbers, however some species have began to flourish more than ever. Recent reports indicate the discovery of a prehistoric creature, previously thought to have been extinct. The Megalodon shark was discovered to live in deeper parts of the ocean, feeding on bottom feeders and smaller predatory fish. It is assumed they are prey to the Leviathans. Sentients Horrors With the creation of the fusion between one's consciousness and technology, naturally experimentation occurred bringing rise to attempts to find out more information about that many possibilities of this new technology. Horrors as they have been deemed are Paleo-Humanoids who have attempted to infuse multiple consciousnesses into a single organism, often resulting in hysteria and in extreme cases, significant mutation into grotesque forms, most of which lose their form entirely and take on a completely unexpected form. These creatures generally vary in size and shape so frequently it is not possible to describe their appearance. Horrors often travel on 2, 3, and/or 4 limbs if they have maintained their humanoid shape, sometimes they frequently switch the amount of limbs they use to travel with, and in some cases they never change their method of movement. It is unknown why this behavior occurs. Corruptors The counterpart of horrors, these are Celestians who have attempted to have multiple consciousnesses piloting the same body, often resulting in a worrying fusion of souls to create a Celestian which extreme cognitive distress, often exhibiting destructive and hostile behavior. Corrupted Celestians have been known to try and spread their faulty programming to other Celestians, as well as to the mainframe itself. Strangely, corrupters tend to move similarly to their Horror counterparts. It is unknown why this behavior occurs, an obvious connection is theorized between Corruptors and Horrors due to this, but it is unknown what exactly makes them have such similar behavior, other than having similar ailments. These Celestians are deemed extremely dangerous and it is advised all clean subjects immediately evacuate the area and alert authorities. Do not engage them. More importantly, Commander models connecting to their Templar units is strictly forbidden, punishment for such actions isn't necessary as death from doing so is guaranteed. Scavengers Some Celestians chose to live among the wastelands as opposed to joining the empire, and as such live much like humans do. But rather than scavenging for food and supplies, they instead look for valuables and resources to keep themselves running and repaired. They often live in tribes and do not appear to be hostile, however they are often treated in a hostile manner by Paleos due to their tendency to steal anything of value. Scavengers often are seen clad in metals and weapons foraged around the wastelands. These scavengers gave inspiration to Scanner models. Often times traitorous or exiled Celestians tend to become Scavengers or live among humans, however the former is more common. Hoarders These behemoths are often gigantic in size and roam the wastelands picking up anything they can find and attaching it to their body. These giants appear to be gigantic scavengers whom have collected so many materials that they have physically built themselves into these newer, giant bodies. Scans indicate that the Scavenger's original body is often still present inside the machine, and often times that is the only weakness these behemoths have. Some Hoarders are dormant for long periods of time, often making it impossible to determine if they are dead. It is unknown as to why they shut down for long periods of time, almost as if they are sleeping despite the fact that they do not require sleep. Hoarders are almost always hostile, with rare exceptions. Often times despite attacking or pursuing anything that moves, they tend to have a special hatred for humans. It is theorized that this is because of foul treatment from humans when they were scavengers. Ghasts Ghasts are strange creatures that seem to exist within the void within realms, often making an appearance by coming through portals opened by Celestians. Though many black holes in space lead into the void, it is unknown as to why Ghasts have never been reported to come into our reality through them, instead opting only to attack anything that opens a portal. Ghasts are the main threat to Celestis, which also inhibit Celestians from gaining transdimensional technology. Ghosts These entities exist within the void and often take a similar nature to that of the Celestial consciousness. The term "Ghosts" was given to these entities due to their identical nature of the soul and similarity to old world ghost stories. These creatures often are the first to come through the portal, and usually signifies a ghast attack. These creatures quickly flee away from the portal, reportedly screaming the entire time. Spiders The weakest known Ghasts, often times appearing as a black glowing ball of slime that stretches and contorts itself to form temporary limbs with which to traverse along the ground with. These creatures immediately target any living being as well as Celestians and are prone to pounce on their victim and attempt to attach itself to the victim. Their name is coined due to the way their "limbs" contort and move, often times giving witnesses the same kind of unease a large spider does. Fliers Some Spiders take on the form of fast traveling crudely formed flying creatures. Often times they will fly very quickly but also show a capability to hover in place or very slowly. Often times they will attach themselves to their victim similarly to a Spider, and begin the conversion process. Possessed Possessed are entities in which Spiders have attached themselves to, once infected by the Spider the mass of black will begin to spread over the top of the victim's body, and will often convert the victim very slowly into a larger black mass. It has been reported for Spiders to be able to attach themselves to Humans, Celestians, and even inanimate electronics. Often times when the Ghast attaches itself to it's prey, it will begin converting parts of the subject's anatomy into more enhanced versions of itself. In some cases this has lead to more powerful Celestian technology, but the victim is never able to maintain control of the Ghast-infected components for long and inevitably succumbs to its influence. Demons The name for these creatures was coined by their demonic appearance, often looking exactly like an evil shadow or embodiment of evil. These creatures are Possessed who have completely succumbed to the Ghast's influence, often times killing the victim and consuming it's body all the same, but it's not uncommon for the victim to still be alive. A ghast does not have to consume a victim to take this form however, often times many ghasts that are given enough time to grow will inevitably assume this form. It has also been noted that ghasts will mimic the forms of the victims they prey upon, this is assumed to be a method of hunting. Berserkers After Demons have been given enough time to grow and flourish, they take on a brutal and large form similar to Hoarders, but of significantly smaller stature. Often times in this form they will begin to transition from walking on 2 legs to traversing on all four limbs. These creatures often stand in the frontlines of all other Ghasts and appear to intentionally do so to shield their weaker counterparts, even sacrificing themselves to ensure the weak have a chance. Berserkers have also been reported to intentionally charge into well defended areas by themselves with the intention of attracting gunfire to themselves as a distraction. These entities usually only make an appearance during the later stages of an invasion provided it goes on long enough, and at times have been witnessed to come through the portal already in this form instead of needing to go through the transition process of a Demon to a Berserker. Colossi The Colossus has only been witnessed as a last ditch effort by Ghasts to prevent the invasion from failing. Often times these creatures tower over their Berserker counterparts, travel on all fours, and appear to have a wide variety of limbs that they used to crush and maim their victims with, and in rare cases have been reported to fire Flier projectiles at resisting forces. These creatures appear to be a giant carapace with 4 prominent limbs used to traverse, and the rest appear to be a swarm of writhing tentacle-like limbs that constantly move. Often times these creatures have been seen to evolve from Berserkers, but it takes a tremendous amount of time for this to occur. Harbingers These entities have only been reported to appear during the worst invasions, often times only from hysterical and wounded survivors. Descriptions of this creature changes frequently and any and all footage of such a creature has inevitably failed to capture any evidence that it even exists. Celestis' research teams believe these creatures to be in fact real, due to the fact that many Celestians with no prior connection or contact have spoken of these monstrosities. Hives Observations into the void have reported massive writhing masses of black liquid slowly and steadily traversing the void. These entities have never been witnessed to cross into our realm, but instead keep their distance. They appear to have the same anatomy as a giant microbe, and it is believed that these creatures act as homes/producers of all Ghasts. Moons Not to be associated with naturally occurring celestial bodies, these creatures are named after their alarming size. Only one Moon has ever been witnessed to exist, and it is believed that these creatures produce Hives. Skeptics argue that Moons are not a different classification of Ghast, instead they are merely a fully sized Hive themselves.